<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of cookies, sunlight and life-risking bets by sail_along</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123886">Of cookies, sunlight and life-risking bets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sail_along/pseuds/sail_along'>sail_along</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, F/F, Fluff, even if i'm the only one actually posting for this couple, ezreal and lux are besties, i believe in this ship, listen, lux doesn't know how to deal with hot treathening women, miss fortune is soft for lux and lux only, no proof reading we die like stellar guardians, oh yeah, so i wrote this right after reading it, stellar guardians au, the make league of legends gayer initiative, the sleepover short story just feels like a fic for these two, which mood tbh, you can't deny the tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:40:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sail_along/pseuds/sail_along</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lux has some questions when she opens her door to one Miss Sarah Fortune at 5 in the morning. She would rather enjoy it first, though.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard &amp; Ezreal, Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard &amp; Jinx, Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard/Miss Sarah Fortune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of cookies, sunlight and life-risking bets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok so. If you've read the Slumber Party Summoning short story from the Stellar Guardians lore, you know there's this strange tension between Lux and Fortune. If you don't, you're either not lgbt and really why would you be reading this if you're not or blind. Anygays, this is set a couple of weeks after the last short story on the SG timeline, so maybe read that first? I might keep writing about this universe but idk. Let me know if someone reads this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s been a few days since the attack and two weeks since the sleepover. Things have been really quiet. I haven’t spoken to Sarah nor the rest of her team.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My own team has been pretty down. It’s understandable. We almost lost Lulu. Physically, she’s recovering well. Sarah called Soraka as soon as the fight was over and she healed her worst injuries. But Lulu seems more distant than ever. Janna isn’t present either, with her lavender irises ever lost in the horizon, like she’s waiting for something. Poppy focused all of her energy in training every day all day. She gets up earlier than all of us and goes to sleep later. Sometimes I join her and, sometimes, Janna too. Jinx, as expected, started disappearing more often. There’s nights she doesn’t even come back home until the morning after. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As for me, I haven’t had the dream again. And that somehow scares me more. I haven’t slept well in days. I spend all night clinging to my blankets with the moonlight and the light from those few stars I can see from my bed, and the sound of Poppy’s hammer slamming hard onto the ground as my only companions. But I have to stay positive and we have to stay together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sigh when I see the sun rising up on the horizon. It’s been barely an hour since Poppy stopped throwing her hammer around. I get up feeling the weariness clinging to my muscles, pulling me back to bed. With a lot of effort, however, I stand up and make my way to the kitchen. I know Janna stayed up late too so it’s my turn to make breakfast. It’s gonna be a long, tiring day. As all days were lately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>First thing I see when I arrive to the living room is a certain explosive redhead lying on the sofa, snoring loudly, with the same clothes she had on yesterday. Shiro and Kuro sleeping on the carpet. I didn’t hear anything so I assume she came back when Poppy was still making a lot of noise. I’ll have to ask her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I ignore Jinx and go straight to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s anticlimactic, seeing it like this. Empty, quiet. For a minute, I can feel the same loneliness from my dream, growing in my chest like a blackhole. It’s a familiar feeling but it never fails to make me feel like I can’t breathe- A loud snore from Jinx shoos it away before it can really overwhelm me but its scraps remain there; like splinters, nasty little things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes of deliberation, I decide to make an egg omelet. I let my muscle memory guide me through it as silence envelopes me and I get lost in my thoughts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Did Ahri ever deal with this stuff? She seems invencible. Unbothered. Is that the secret? Act like nothing can touch you so it can’t really touch you? What if it didn’t work for her? What if that’s why she left? Would she do that to her team? I wouldn’t. I couldn’t. Where is she now? I don’t think she’s back yet, is she? Sarah seemed very worried the last time I saw her. Does she not trust Ahri? She should, she’s her right hand. Plus, Ahri is very capable of taking care of things. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sarah should know, they’re very close. Too close, maybe... They’re just friends, right? Any other relationships are banned. Against the rules. They’d never break the rules, they-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smell of something burning and a steady knocking on the door pull me back to reality. Jinx is still sleeping and my omelet is looking a little too sad and in trouble. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Who’s knocking so early in the morning? </span>
  </em>
  <span>I turn off the stove and I drag my heavy feet to the door. There’s another double knock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When I open the door, I find myself staring at the red mane I had been missing. Then, emerald green eyes, looking at me from under copper eyelashes. But today, the green is lacklustre and the glint in them is different- it’s not playful or daring anymore. She nods, as a greeting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lux,” she says, and her voice is raspy as always. Before I could answer, Jinx snores again, louder, as if even when sleeping she wanted to annoy me. Sarah’s eyes drift to my right, making a vague effort to look behind me. “I hope I’m not interrupting something”, she says as her signature -or rather, a tired version of it- playful smile forms on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another snore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I glance at Jinx, still unbothered before sighing and stepping out of the house. Sarah takes a step back to let me get out and close the door behind me. “No, I was just making breakfast. You know, captain duties”, I make a half-hearted salute. Sarah keeps her straight face. I look down. “Always obliging,” I say as I play with my sweater’s sleeves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see,” she says, nodding more to herself. Her eyes ran me from top to bottom, slowly- analysing me. I guess a simple short and a rotted oversized sweater are not the best outfit to welcome someone like Sarah Fortune but in my defense, she came unannounced. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now that I think about it, what did she come for?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um… Sarah?” Her eyes snapped back up to mine, her expression still ironclad. “What are you doing here? It’s not that I don’t want you here. It’s more like, it’s 6 am and uh, doesn’t it take you like half an hour to get here?” Sarah remains quiet and it’s right then I notice how tired she looks- the bags under her eyes and her pale skin. I frown. “Did you sleep at all?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah lets out a dry chuckle, humorless and she leans on the porche’s railing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” she says, watching the street. “Although it seems I’m not the only one,” she looks at me over her shoulder. I just shrug. I know I mustn't look like fresh roses, either. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I tentatively walk towards the railing too, beside Sarah. “Ezreal’s been worried about you,” she says, still admiring the empty street.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I frown. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What does Ezreal have to do with anything? Did he send her? To be honest, I haven’t given Ez a lot of thought or even less talked to him, with all that has been going on. Did he?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok… then why didn’t he come?” I ask confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah lets her shoulders rise and fall, almost as if it was a great deal for her to do it. “I haven’t really talked to him,” she says with a sigh. “I haven’t really talked to anyone,” she whispers. If I weren’t beside her, I probably wouldn’t have heard that. I’m not sure she wanted me to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I hear it anyway, and it resonates inside me. I didn’t have a clue things with Ahri’s team were going like, well, they were going here. Ahri was the type of leader that managed to separate personal stuff from duty. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So I was right? Ahri hadn’t come back yet?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I look at Sarah again, just to find her looking at me as well. The glint in her eyes, I now know it’s sadness, maybe worry. There’s a special kind of vulnerability they wear, too but they keep guarded. I can’t read her completely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Strangers with memories.” Ahri’s words bounce around my head and a sense of deja vu envelopes me. Before I could stop them, the words spill out of my mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to go to my room?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah laughs, loud. This one seems authentic and although my cheeks burn and I know she’s probably laughing at me, I’m happy I made her laugh. “You know, Lux, there are easier ways to get me in your bedroom.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least she didn’t go running to tell her team and have a laugh at my awkwardness. Not that she would, anyways. This is what Miss Sarah Fortune taught me about her so far; she is a lady through and through. I smile at her, a little more relaxed. “Easier than asking you directly?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah answers me with a cocky smile. “Sure,” she says as she walks to the front door. “Maybe one day I could teach you my ways.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My cheeks are burning so much I could bet my staff they’re as read as Sarah’s hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I walk fast towards the door, open it and let Sarah in. I try to use my hair to cover my cheeks. I can hear her chuckle lightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jinx is no longer on the sofa and neither are Shiro and Kuro. The house is once again silent. The burnt smell is a hard change from the porch’s fresh air and Fortune’s citric aroma. It reminds me I need to leave everything plated or the girls could go on the whole day without eating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I glance at Sarah before I start walking to the kitchen. “Go straight this hallway, it’s the last door to the right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t answer but I can feel her a few steps behind me. When I enter the kitchen, she stops and leans on the doorframe. “You burned breakfast,” she says, almost mocking me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I uh, had some technical difficulties.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>More like weird nightmares that don’t let you sleep at night and are now haunting you by day</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Totally normal, huh, Sarah?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah doesn’t say anything. She pulls her phone out of her jean’s pocket and stays there while I finish plating the omelet and putting an empty glass on every spot. I glance briefly at her. Until that moment, when she’s not observing me and we’re not too close for my own good, I hadn’t really absorbed how casual Sarah looked. She has black jeans with holes on her knees. A white blouse, loose and a little too thin for a fall morning and a black, light-looking cardigan over. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She must be cold; if she does, she doesn’t show it</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I smile to myself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How typical of Miss Sarah Fortune.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if she felt my eyes on her, she lifts her head up. “Are you done?” She straightens up and pockets her phone as she scans the table. “There are only 4 plates,” she frowns. “Are you not eating?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I shake my head. I go to one of the pantries and open the little door. When we were just moved in, I bought a lot of cookie boxes; all that were possible with the little money I had. Jinx ate them all in two days. Since then, I hide them behind canned vegetables. “Would you like orange or chocolate?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without thinking about it much, Sarah shrugs. “Anything is good,” she says. I shake the boxes to find the one that has more and I take the chocolate ones. </span>
  <em>
    <span>There goes our third chocolate poro cookies box of the week.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah follows me once I’m out of the kitchen. Hearing her quiet footsteps and the warm of her body makes me nervous. Then I realize the one Miss Sarah Fortune is going to be in my bedroom but I have no time to panic, really, because in a blink of an eye we are already standing in front of my door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My name is still written there, if a little faded because a pink crayon is not exactly permanent. Lulu wrote it for everyone when we had just arrived. Not even Poppy dared to erase it, albeit being “a great fault against the Star Guardians living code.” If Sarah thinks anything about it, she doesn’t say anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I twist the doorknob and it opens with a soft creak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My bedroom has a window facing the backyard, from where the first rays of sunshine enter and fill the room with light. It gives the sensation of being outside along with the bird noises and the smell of freshly squashed grass blades from Poppy’s hammer. There’s not much decoration given I had to leave almost all my things behind when the First Star picked me. There’s just my bed, a few photos scatter on the wall above it, my wardrobe and desk. Everything is fairly tidy except my bed and my desk, which is full of papers.</span>
  <em>
    <span> I hope she doesn’t think I’m messy. Or worse, boring.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I make a beeline towards my bed and sit on it. “Are you cold?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah, glancing around my room with certain interest, now looks at me with the same intrigue. “I guess I am,” she says readjusting her cardigan. “I didn’t really plan on going out today,” she offers as an explanation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She didn’t? Then, how did she end up here? </span>
  </em>
  <span>“I doubt you have something that fits me,” she continues.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s taller than me and her body is more… voluptuous and muscular than mine. Right now, though, she looks kind of small.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I shake my head no. I get under my covers and pat the stop beside me. “You don’t need clothes,” I say without thinking. The next second, Sarah is laughing and I’m blushing like crazy. “Not like that. I meant like, the bed is hot enough. The blankets, you see. I could help too. In the sense that I, too, am hot. But not in a sexual way. No offense but I like, don’t know you at all even if I feel like I do- My point is I don’t get in bed with strangers. In a sexual way.” I babble nonstop. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lux, shut up. Why does this always happen to you?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I wipe my palms on the bedsheets, trying to get the sweat off them. My eyes dart anywhere in the world that’s not Sarah’s smug smile. There’s a moment of silence that feels so long it makes me think she finally left the house to not ever come back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then, she laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time louder and fuller. The awkwardness and shame I’m feeling evaporate and leave behind a weird, warm sensation on my chest. I chuckle as I watch Sarah doubling over with laughter, her cheeks red  and her eyes shining even brighter under the morning sunlight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Little by little, she manages to calm down and as soon as she does, she kicks her boots off and lays herself beside me. She pulls the blankets over her and looks at me. “Wow, Lux. You were right. I am feeling </span>
  <em>
    <span>hotter</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she makes an emphasis. I answer her smug smile with a timid one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I grab the cookie box and open it. I extract one for me and offer the box to Sarah. “So,” I start. Sarah pulls a cookie out and bites it. “What are you doing in the rookie team’s house at 6 am?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was getting bored at home,” she bites another chunk off the cookie. She takes her time chewing and swallowing. “I thought this place would be more… alive.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I nod before taking another bite. “I think almost losing Lulu was hard for all of us,” I manage to say with my mouth full of cookie crumbs, “but I don’t really see how can that affect you,” I swallow and bite. My attention is now fully on Sarah. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lulu is a Star Guardian. It’s also our duty to take care of her and if we fail at doing that, we fail as Star Guardians,” she says with determination and certainty. The most certain she’s sounded all morning. Somehow, though, I don’t believe her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>There’s gotta be something else she’s not telling me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that what Ahri thinks too?” I say, the cookies long forgotten. Sarah tenses up and her hands turn into fists and for a moment, I think she’s gonna yell at me or even worse: cry. Yelling seems like something more her style, though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then she speaks with a calmness that doesn’t fit her body language. At all. “Why are you so obsessed with Ahri?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I shrug. “She’s a captain, I’m a captain. And Syndra is right. I’ve got a whole lot to learn about you all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah looks at me and I hold her gaze. Even though her being near still makes me nervous, I know I have the higher ground on this. Because </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> am telling the truth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A moment later, her body relaxes and she looks away. Her bangs cover one of her eyes. She crosses her arms and speaks barely louder than a whisper. “Ahri’s not back yet,” she says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bingo. Well done, Lux.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does she normally do this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah shakes her head. “She often disappears, yes. I don’t question her much, though. She can take care of herself,” she pauses and presses her lips in a thin line. “But she stop answering my messages a few days ago.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How many days?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Last one was right after the attack,” she says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When we were at the park, I could see she was scared. Something so subtle you wouldn’t notice if you didn’t pay attention. But I always pay attention. Janna says that’s what makes me a better captain than she could ever be. With everything that’s happened, I wouldn’t be so sure of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Be it true or not, a captain needs to be where they need her. And seeing Sarah, as defeated as she looks, I get a sudden sense of protectiveness. So I decide to bet my life for something that could potentially help her a lot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I hug her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I can feel her muscles tensing up and immediately relaxing. The position is a bit uncomfortable but it feels warm. The type of warm that you feel when coming home after a long journey. Welcoming. Cozy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah melts in my arms, as if she could finally rest. I admit, after so many sleepless nights, this feels stelar. After a while, we shift into a more comfortable position. I rest against the pillows and she rests on my chest. None of us say anything. The house settles back to the silent state it was in before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lux,” she calls in a sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” I answer without looking at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you mean when you said you don’t know me but you feel like you do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I look at her. She is too, from under her bangs. “Well, that. I feel like I know you but I’ve never met someone like you. At first I thought it was because of the Starlight. That we’re bound by it. But I didn’t feel that with Janna, or Poppy or Lulu. Not even with Jinx and I’ve known her since we were kids.” I pause to gather my thoughts. “Who do I remind you of?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Did she remember what she said? It’s been quite a few days and she has a lot on her plate. I doubt it. She doesn’t think about me, not like I do at least.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did your person also have a fantastic talent for interior design?” I make another bet. When Ez jokes with her, she doesn’t really find it funny. Even so, Ezreal remains alive and calling her Sarah. I don’t think Ezreal gets to hug her, though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah chuckles lightly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Another point to Lux</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She straightens herself until her head lays on my shoulder. “No, she did know how to decorate a room.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her playful smile returns but not with the same brightness. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Guess I’ll take what I can get. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“What are you talking about? This room is the best decorated in the house,” I play along.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you telling me Lulu doesn’t decorate her room with her scary prophetic drawings?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah, those go to the fridge,” I say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah laughs, a little more relaxed. More peaceful. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If someone would’ve told me last summer I’d be lying on my bed with Miss Fortune, laughing and eating cookies, I would’ve laughed at their faces.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lux,” she calls one more time. This time I do look at her right away. She’s looking back at me. For the first time today, I’m aware of how close we are and I don’t panic. “Thanks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her voice is raspy, low and entwined with that vulnerability I caught when we were on the porch. Her eyes are now easier to read although they still guard something bigger I can’t reach. What I can reach exudes trust and to my own surprise, fondness. The green of them sparkle in the sunlight and the warmth spreads in my chest like a flower. Then, I make my third bet of the day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I kiss her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her lips are impossibly soft against mine and her citric perfume fills my nostrils. Sarah sighs before kissing back with craving. Her hand tangles itself with my hair and pulls me closer to her. I slide my tongue along her bottom lip and she leaves enough space for me to go in. That warmth is not only in my chest anymore. It’s now present in my whole body, growing along with the need for each other-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah is the one that stops everything. As sudden as it started. She pulls away but stays close. Her eyes are a shade darker. I can hear my heart banging in my ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Any feeling of insecurity vanishes when she smiles. With fondness and smugness. “Who would’ve thought? The rookie’s got guts,” she says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The heat on my cheeks grows. I open my mouth to speak but a knock, followed by my door opening interrupts me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tall figure of Janna appears behind it. Sarah doesn’t make any move to get away from me and her hand still lays on the space between my neck and shoulder. Janna barely spares a glance at her before concentrating on me. “Fortune,” she greets. “Lux, Lulu says she wants us all to have breakfast. Everyone’s already there.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fast footsteps sound from the hallway and Jinx appears behind Janna. “Luxy-Poo!” She stops completely when she sees Sarah. A crazy smile forms on her face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, no</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Miss Fortune! A pleasure having her at Le Room du Lux. How did you find the accommodations? And the activities? Do you have any complaints? We can change her pillows if you’d like, I myself know how uncomfortable a Lux can be-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jinx!” I exclaim before she can humiliate me even more. I look at Janna. “I’ll be there soon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janna nods and takes Jinx’s arm. Before closing the door she gives me </span>
  <em>
    <span>the</span>
  </em>
  <span> look. We’ll talk later, is what I gather. “Congratulations, Luxy-Poo!” Jinx yells from outside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they finally leave, I release the breath I’d been holding without noticing. Sarah is still smiling when I tear my gaze from the door. She gets out of the bed and kisses my cheek. “Come on. They’re waiting for you, captain,” she says while she puts her boots on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I can only stare at her, completely dumbfounded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What a morning.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>